Partida
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Hay una reunión en el santuario y Camus conoce a Milo, para su inicial desagrado. Las cosas cambian antes de partir. MiloxCamus. Romance platónico.


Hola. Esto es un reto que hice con Jonh Bennet, con palabras al azar en un generador y un personaje elegido por la otra. Las mías fueron partida y pancarta, y el personaje que eligió para mi fue a Camus (auch). Pasen a su perfil para ver su respuesta a reto, que es un fic muy bueno.

La pareja es Milo/Camus y hay otros personajes agregados.

Saint seiya no me pertenece, esto es sin ánimo de lucro. Gana dinero el que tiene sus respectivos derechos.

* * *

**Partida**

Habían convocado por primera vez a los doce caballeros al santuario, una vez que todos lograron obtener su armadura dorada. Les dieron un día previo de preparación, le llamaron, aunque por primera vez en literalmente años, no tendría qué hacer ningún tipo de entrenamiento o ritual. Era un día libre.

Aún así Camus aprovechó para meditar acerca de lo que seguiría en adelante y entrenó un poco, acerca de cómo mantenerse sereno, quizá con una delgada capa de frío a su alrededor sin que fuese molesto para su entorno. El entorno que en sí era molesto, cálido en las planicies griegas tan diferente a el cruento clima de Siberia que ya extrañaba.

Estaba algo nervioso por conocer a sus compañeros, pero su maestro había sido sumamente claro al explicar los motivos de por qué debía refrenar todo tipo de emociones, para ser el caballero de los hielos perpetuos y no le habían parecido en absoluto descabelladas.

Erróneamente se pensaban que eran por naturaleza tan fríos como el entorno donde se criaban; cuan equivocados estaban. Ellos entrenaban también su carácter para suprimir sus sentimientos, para ser así más metódicos y prácticos para la batalla. No es que le fuera muy difícil, dada su personalidad. Hasta que lo conoció.

Esa tarde pensó que era bueno conocer los alrededores, así que había caminado por la costa, con un traje simple de entrenamiento. Observó un pequeño conjunto de islotes y comenzó a nadar. El agua era lo suficiente reconfortante, aunque fuera caliente, para no percatarse del tiempo que pasó ahí. Terminó por encontrar una gruta y se metió en el ojo de agua para salir hacia la superficie en uno de los islotes. Era casi hasta novedoso el poder observar los peces coloridos, retorciéndose de dicha a sus pies como si no fuese una amenaza. Los verdes y la arenisca se convirtieron en una agradable visión de tranquilidad.

—¡Le tengo!

Hasta que no lo fue.

Lo que sea que le cayera encima, había literalmente rugido las palabras, y rodó tras capturarlo, dos, tres veces en la arena. Camus se sintió en misma medida avergonzado y molesto, aunque ni siquiera gritó. Esa era una voz infantil, su mente no trabajó mucho, ¿quién si no, alguien cerca del nivel de un caballero dorado, iba a poder sorprenderlo?

—¡Por favor, no la lastimes!

Camus dejó de tensar sus brazos que habían estado buscar soltarse del agarre de acero que lo sujetaba. No debía ser tan sentimental de no lastimar a una niña o mujer, si se enfrentaban a él, pero eso era algo que aún estaba aprendiendo a suprimir. Miró las manos pequeñas y entrelazadas en su abdomen y decidió no usar su cabeza para golpear la de atrás, por un momento habría jurado que era la voz de un niño.

—¡Pero si es ella la que está hiriéndome! —Gritó la voz del _niño _a su espalda.

¡La indignidad!, ese par infernal ¡se estaban refiriendo a él, como una ella! Siguió removiéndose y golpeando las costillas del infame con los codos, aunque sin quejarse o demostrar el esfuerzo de ello en su rostro. Nadie tendría ese gusto. El maldito que lo ataba, era fuerte e incluso los puso en pie (error suyo). Pero Camus era un caballero dorado, aunque probablemente no había otro más joven era poderoso.

—Sólo cállate…hey…—se acercó el tercero, como si Camus fuese un animal herido o asustado, pero se veía nervioso mientras subía un poco sus manos con las palmas hacia enfrente— uh… hola, soy…

Giró el rostro para ver al segundo niño que se acercaba y le hablaba, por algún motivo se le enganchó el aliento, aunque nada se notó más como si fuera el agarre del otro. Rubio con largo cabello enmarañado húmedo y cara de estúpido, con sonrisa boba. No le importaba quién era.

Elevó su cosmos, descendiendo un par de grados la temperatura y haciéndolo explotar. Ambos chicos salieron volando, con un grito exagerado de dolor y sorpresa, mientras la zona se cubría con una capa de hielo, nada que los matara, pero sí que los retrasara. Camus saltó y entró al agua hacia la gruta.

En retrospectiva, cuando llegó al recinto que le habían asignado, no tenía idea de por qué había… huido. Si no decía la palabra al menos en su mente, no enfrentaría al problema.

¡Ya era un caballero dorado! Por su honor, debería buscarlos y luchar contra esos aprendices en su momento. Pero hubo algo en la forma en que el segundo niño lo vio, que lo hizo literalmente huir del lugar; era como si lo conociera de toda la vida y pudiera saber algo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sentimientos a flor de piel, eso era lo que ese chico que ni lo conocía llevaba en su mirada. Qué asco.

Pese a su estoicismo, su maestro si notó su malestar. Camus se negó a hablar acerca de nada y por supuesto, su maestro estuvo muy satisfecho de que no tuvieran qué hablar de sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, fue de los primeros en llegar al recinto principal y se le indico su lugar para esperar al Patriarca. Tendrían que formar dos filas, a los costados del trono como si formaran un camino mismo para llegar hacia el trono papal.

Se puso erguido y orgulloso como se sentía, con su pulida armadura dorada. Cerró los ojos, manteniéndose templado y controlando completamente sus nervios. Eran sus iguales, probablemente él era más poderoso que otros, aunque el más joven. Nada tenía que preocuparlo.

—Oh… no era una ninfa del agua después de todo.

Escuchó que murmuró la misma voz que lo había atrapado un día antes. Una de sus cejas casi, (casi) se crispó, pero lo controló a tiempo. Abrió los ojos notando a la mitad de la alfombra, casi frente a él, a tres caballeros, un adolescente y dos niños. Por obviedad el de las alas era el legendario caballero de Sagitario, los otros parecían corresponder a Leo y Escorpión. Y eran tan jóvenes como él, habría pensado que era una hazaña que demasiado pocos lograrían. Por fortuna excepto por ellos sólo había llegado un solo caballero más y no escuchó a Leo.

Aioros (todos sabían cómo se llamaba el legendario santo) hizo callar a Leo con un siseo y reprimenda visual, indicándoles que tomaran sus sitios. El otro niño no había comentado nada, pero después de su sorpresa inicial, le sonrió arrogante y caminó como si fuera dueño del lugar al mismo lado de su fila.

—Por favor, ignóralos, — pidió Aioros, poniendo una mano en la espalda del Escorpión para hacerlo caminar un poco más rápido de lo que se pavoneaba, y colocarlo a su lado izquierdo.

Consejo innecesario, como si Camus fuese a hacer algo distinto, pero debía mostrarle respeto al que se decía probablemente sería el futuro patriarca y asintió en reconocimiento. Después el caballero, ostentando su honorable título, se presentó a Camus y él realizó la misma cortesía. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que el caballero de Leo en la fila de enfrente, bajaba la cabeza como si estuviera un poco avergonzado, al menos. No quiso mirar a Escorpión.

Aioros se situó al otro lado del silencioso caballero de Capricornio y Camus se alegró de que lo separasen los dos hombres, del rubio bobalicón. Por algún motivo, aunque no lo mostrara su rostro, el corazón de Camus aún le latía rudo en el pecho y aunque no lo miró ni una vez durante todo el evento, sabía que el otro si le había estado mirando por ratos. Y de nuevo se sintió asqueado, aunque no lo mostró.

Al terminar la ceremonia de presentación ante el patriarca, fueron trasladados a una sala para un banquete. Se trataba de otro evento en donde el patriarca, teniéndolos sentados en igual medida a seis de ellos en cada lado, explicaba más a fondo cómo era el manejo del santuario y de forma anecdótica, sus deberes. Sólo estaba vacía la silla del caballero dorado de Libra y la de la diosa, ya que aún no era su día de advenimiento.

El patriarca se retiró y se les dio tiempo de conocerse. Más allá de las presentaciones iniciales y saber cuál era su rol, a Camus no le interesaba. Exceptuando a Shaka de Virgo, que se retiró a una esquina sin que nadie lo molestase, el resto hicieron pequeños grupos para hablar entre sí. Camus se retiró a una esquina tranquila también, esperando que como a Shaka se le respetara el deseo de no ser molestado, aunque un rato después, el pequeño caballero de Aries, se acercó a Shaka. No cruzaron muchas palabras, y fue más una especie de compañía silenciosa, pero parecía agradable. A él, fue Aioros quien se le acercó.

—¿Todo bien, caballero? — preguntó con tono sincero. Camus abrió los ojos para mirar hacia su rostro y asintió. Era bastante increíble, que los ojos del caballero parecieran honestos, abiertos a su sentir, pero no parecía ridículo. Incluso cuando sonreía era con aplomo y no se sentía como una alegría grotesca pese al tono meritorio de toda la situación.

—Es… bullicioso aquí, eso es todo. —Se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo. Su gesto aun así permaneció impasible. Aioros asintió como si de verdad comprendiera, cuando hasta hace algunos minutos era de los que platicaban animosamente.

—Me temo que lo es, me imagino que en Siberia es mucho más tranquilo y no hay tanta gente como en estos espacios cerrados. —El caballero realmente entendía al parecer, y su cálida sonrisa no desapareció. —Te dejo entonces, aunque te aconsejo mezclarte un poco con el resto, después de todo serán tus futuros compañeros y hermanos de batalla.

Camus asintió, pero su mirada no pudo evitar ir hasta donde estaban Leo y Escorpión, ahora molestando al paciente Mu, y Shaka incluso parecía consternado al escucharlos. El caballero de Virgo no abrió sus ojos, pero tenía la cabeza ladeada como si les estuviera poniendo atención.

Demasiado tarde, Camus se dio cuenta de que había movido sus cejas con desdén y levantado un poco la barbilla. Desafortunadamente, para las personas que no tienen mucha expresión corporal, era tremendamente notorio cuando lo hacían.

—No deberías depreciarlos. —Sugirió Aioros, pero no parecía molesto para su fortuna, ni siquiera porque uno de ellos era su hermano y aprendiz, como se enteró durante las presentaciones. —Después de todo… —Agachó un poco la cabeza, para susurrar a su oído, —ellos derribaron una vez a Saga.

Los ojos de Camus se abrieron de asombro puro. La sonrisa criptica de Aioros le decía que de alguna forma eso era verdad.

Saga de Geminis sin intentarlo siquiera, desprendía un poderosísimo cosmos e incitaba si no al respeto, incluso al miedo. Se sabía que estaba invicto en batallas de entrenamiento y reales. Era el distinguido rival de Aioros por el puesto de Patriarca, pero sin duda alguna el más poderoso de ambos; tan sólo su presencia en estado de reposo, ya exudaba poder; no quería ni imaginarlo en batalla.

Borró cualquier sentimiento de su rostro mientras el caballero se alejaba, y miró de nuevo hacia aquella esquina. Escorpión lo miraba fijamente y expandió su sonrisa casi depredadora.

Internamente Camus sintió escalofrío, pero finalmente, asintió con su cabeza en reconocimiento. Milo pareció crecer dos centímetros y extrañamente su sonrisa creció más y se animó a acercarse. Podría jurar que casi flotaba. Era un niño precoz sin duda, porque a Camus no se le escapaba la idea que había estado tratando de impresionarlo o llamar su atención. Bastante repugnante. Pero si Aioros había sugerido mezclarse con ellos, valía la pena seguir su consejo.

En el fondo estaba nervioso porque no sabía en realidad, cómo mantener una conversación con sus congéneres. Su maestro y él no hablaban mucho, más allá de dar instrucciones o hacer preguntas acerca de su entrenamiento respectivamente.

Contrario a su creencia, de repente se vio envuelto en la conversación de los dos chicos, cuando Aioria se acercó. Aunque sabía que estaba poniendo por ratos incómodos a los otros dos chicos por su estoicismo; a veces parecía que tantearan las palabras como buscando no molestarlo, otras veces no sabiendo si les había o no agradado algo. A veces Camus no estaba seguro de asentir o negar, así que sólo los miraba o dejaba de hacerlo mientras intercambiaban sus palabras. Qué curioso era enorgullecerse de algo como eso, y por primera vez no quererlo, pero tampoco saber cómo dejar de hacerlo.

Con el paso del tiempo, no tuvo qué hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Ambos jóvenes caballeros pasaban de un tema a otro de forma fácil y practicada de los viejos amigos, e incluyeron con pasmosa facilidad a Camus en cada tema, como si perteneciera a su pequeño grupo desde hacía un tiempo. Incluso se acercaron a él para contarles el muy estúpido, pero risorio secreto, de cómo habían derribado al poderoso Geminis en un día que estaba el hombre cansado y había sido por accidente, pero debía definitivamente contar como derribo.

Le dijeron que le contaban porque se veía que era honesto y sabría guardar un secreto con lo callado que se veía; era una especie de confianza ingenua… inocente y ciega para alguien que acababan de conocer, pero el saber que le dieron una confesión que podría ser ignominiosa para otro caballero, le hizo prometer que les guardaría su secreto. Ellos, sobre todo Milo, sonrió hermosamente alborozado, ante la frase más larga de Camus.

Se sintió como cuando el sol en Grecia recién tocó su piel, pero esta vez la calidez no lo hizo sentir molesto o abrumado.

Prácticamente de la nada, Aioria pareció recordar algo y se apartó para hablar con los mayores; a Aioros, Saga y Shura, no pareció molestarles, parecía también del mismo tipo de comodidad venida de la habitualidad. Nadie más se había atrevido a meterse en su charla.

Eso dejó a Milo a solas con Camus, lo que sorprendentemente no fue malo. Durante su plática, Milo parecía más y más energizado, como si estuviera de alguna forma casi desesperado. Apartando la imagen mental molesta que se había creado de él, Camus puso atención al calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

A Camus dejó de molestarle el calor del entorno porque se enfriaba a sí mismo, pero al notar al resto de griegos, e incluso a los que eran de otros sitios, no parecía afectarles tanto, así que no se debía al clima las pequeñas gotas que aperlaban la frente de Milo.

A los poco observadores, se les hubiera escapado y como (debía aceptarlo) él mismo, pudo confundirlo con ansiedad de ese tipo de personas que apenas pueden esconder sus emociones y alegrías, había algo más. Milo hablaba de forma elocuente, pero su lenguaje corporal parecía casi nervioso. Había una especie de rastro de calor en su pecho, que era mayor al del resto de su cuerpo. De nuevo, para cualquier pasaría desapercibido, pero no para un maestro que podía manipular las temperaturas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, colocó su dedo en el pecho de Milo, y extendió un poco de frío en su interior; no para lastimarlo, sólo para regular esa especie de anormalidad. Fueron sólo milésimas de segundo, pero Milo al instante se relajó y suspiró, mirándolo con crudo asombro. Incluso su sonrisa se borró. Camus se preguntó si había sido demasiado osado y grosero al tocarlo, o a hacer algo así sin su consentimiento.

—Gracias… muchas gracias… ¿cómo? ...No importa. Calmaste el ardor de Antares. No pensé que eso fuese posible.

Tocó su pecho y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa hermosa e indescriptible, llena de asombro y aprecio, era un gesto que Camus jamás olvidaría.

Durante el resto de la noche, se enteró de que a Aioria le daba asco como a él la idea de los sentimientos. Al otro niño no en general, sino del tipo de enlace romántico, porque eran muy jóvenes y deberían pensar en las batallas, no en los romances o casamientos. En eso estuvo totalmente de acuerdo Camus. No igual Milo, que buscaba una especie de romance de calidad épico, de preferencia con algún ser especial con una ninfa del agua aunque tuviera que robarla y esconderla hasta que fueran mayores, que fue con lo que lo confundieron en primer lugar.

Se disculparon por confundirlo y derribarlo, como caballeros bien educados, así que Camus los perdono, aunque se sintió un poco avergonzado de pensar en que Milo, lo hubiera visto como candidato para su romance absurdo. Y se sentía un poco perturbado en pensar que de no haber actuado como lo hizo, dos caballeros dorados lo hubieran secuestrado y escondido para casarlo. Cuando lo dijo así, los otros niños que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta del alcance de sus acciones, parecían regañados y avergonzados y se volvieron a disculpar, incluso prometiendo no hacerlo nunca más.

No fue como si lo demostrara, incluso pareció que era un asunto que le pasó desapercibido, pero por algún motivo no lo fue y no pudo dormir en la noche. No por lo del secuestro, sino ser la elección de alguien para toda la vida por más rara que fuese la situación original.

Su barco partió al día siguiente. Pensó por un momento que debía ir a despedirse, sólo por buena educación, pero su maestro dijo que podía pasarse por alto debido a su horario apretado, pues serían muchas horas de navegar. Debía aceptar que le hubiese gustado despedirse de Milo, quizá también de Aioros, pero debía estar por encima de esos sentimentalismos y olvidarse pronto de ellos hasta que los volviera a ver.

El patriarca había enviado a varios de ellos de regreso a sus sitios de entrenamiento, porque pese a haber conseguido su armadura, aún eran muy jóvenes y debían seguir haciéndose fuertes.

Su partida sería sin mayor pena ni gloria, como la de todo buen caballero de Acuario. Así debería vivir, así debería morir. Pero mientras empezaba a ver cómo se alejaba la costa, robo su mirada alguien corriendo con una especie de… pancarta de madera, con visibles letras rojas. No se le veía la cabeza, pero el fuerte "Adiós Camus" de la indiscutible voz de Milo tras el cartel, le hizo saber quién era.

En letra desprolija infantil la pancarta decía: Buen viaje. Escribiré.

Milo no lo vio, porque cuando apartó de su cara la pancarta, Camus ya no estaba en la proa, y se fue probablemente desilusionado o molesto, pero era lo mejor.

Porque pese a lo feo que era su letrero, Camus sintió otra vez esa estúpida e inútil calidez no molesta en su pecho y casi… no, no casi. Sin que nadie lo viera, sonrió.

Fin.

* * *

Se que quedan dudas acerca de ciertas cosas, como detalles del derribo de Saga; este fic estaría introducido en una serie que tenemos Bennet y yo, probablemente después sepan de ello, si nos siguen.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
